The invention relates to a storage cassette comprising a bottom section, a pivotable cover section, and a tray which is constructed to be inserted into the bottom section and to receive a disc-shaped information carrier or disc. The discs can be held in the tray at its outer edge by means of at least three retaining elements provided on the tray, at least one retaining element being constructed to be movable and, in its normal position, urging the disc against the other retaining elements under spring force to hold said information carrier in position.
Such storage cassettes are known, for example from European Patent Application No. 0,188,663. An element for receiving and holding a rigid circular information disc comprises a tray having a recess and adapted to be inserted into a storage cassette, which tray has retaining elements for holding the information disc. The facing retaining elements act on the edge of an inserted information disc. At least one of these retaining elements is resilient. The tray has a double function, namely holding the information disc in the storage cassette during storage and enabling the information disc to be inserted into the reproducing apparatus without the disc being touched. If desired, however, the disc may be removed from the tray and inserted into the player by hand.
When such a tray having a resilient retaining element is subjected to shocks this element may spring back to such an extent that the disc is released and may then be knocked to and fro inside the package and may be damaged.